moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Power of Innovation: Sasha Storm's Felforged Warframe.
Felforged Warframe During the campaign on Argus, Sasha found herself a Lightforged Warframe broken down and damaged within a pool of fel. Using her infernal to retrieve this she brought it to her lab and spent time purging the light from it, and replacing parts one by one until she ended with a machine made of metal, magic, and crystal. This vehicle is capable of strong beams, bolts, and bombardments, all well being able to fly, and produce shields to defend itself. It is quite strong, but requires a lot of power, meaning it is no long of combat before the warlock needs to replace the power core on the mech. The mech is able to defend its driver using its large metal body, and a ward of fel magic. The large booster rocket on its back can be used for speed, flight, and for ripping open an emergency portal in case it is very badly damaged. The rocket boosters on the bottom of its feet help stabilize it and help it fly. Pairing these with the large wings and magical properties of the mech, it is quite strong in the air and on the ground. The cannon is capable of three fire modes. The felfire barrage allows it to fire large balls of fel magic in straight lines, exploding on impact with large amounts of fel energy. The felfire beam is a massive beam of fel power that cracks and jolts with power within ten meters of the cannon in a straight line. The felflame billow allows the mech to fire a large plume of felflame in a wide arch, burning and melting nearly anything caught in its path. Sasha being the only one with such a vehicle, that she knows of, makes it very difficult to repair, any damage to this thing puts her back quite a lot of work time spent on gathering ,forging and repairing the parts that make up this massive machine. The vehicle is very strong and resilient, however it overheats quickly, it is very weak against light magic, and can be very easily be picked up on Azerite scanners from up to a several kilometers away because of the Azerite and fel magic the machine runs off of. The vehicle can be connected to a Return Pad. The Return Pad allows the vehicle to if needed create an emergency portal back to the pad, retrieving the vehicle and anything inside. This however overheats the core, draining all of its energy, but is amazing for retreating the large mech either if destroyed, retreating from a fight it will lose, or retrieving its pilot and quickly bringing them to safety. Walking Felforged Warframe.png Running Felforged Warframe.png Hovering Felforged Warframe.png Felforged Warframe in Flight.png Saluting Felforged Warframe.png Felforged warframe in combat.png Punching Felforged Warframe.png Felforged warframe about to fire.png Felforged Warframe Preparing cannon.png Felforged warframe Artillery shot.png Recoiling Felforged Warframe.png Disabled Felforged Warframe.png Destroyed Felforged Warframe.png Felforged Booster jet.png Felforged Warframe return pad.png Category:Technology Category:Engineering Category:Items Category:Documents